


Lupin's Cubs

by LyzDrake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/LyzDrake
Summary: May or may not get around to this again, but felt the need to post





	1. Chapter 1

Ceri Morris hoisted her pup onto her back. “Hush, Bryn, we’re almost there.” She murmured, starting back on her path after her brief respite. 

“But Ma, why we gotta go to a _human_ place?” He spat. Ceri sighed. 

“I’m sorry Bryn, but I’m taking you somewhere you’ll be safe from Alric. I don’t care if it’s human if it will keep my precious cub safe.” She told him softly. In order to save her cubs, she would have to embrace the side she abandoned when Alric’s pack had found her. She was going to her parents’ home. Her _tame_ parents, Alun and Anwyll Morris. 

She reached the town, and followed the familiar roads to a small house, worn yet welcoming, looking the same as it did seventeen years ago. She hesitated, but climbed the steps. She knocked on the door, and waited as it was opened. She shoved Bryn into her mother’s arms, ignoring her surprised gasp. “Ceri, I missed you. Please, come in, get warm. I thought you were dead!”

“I’ve got to speak to Remus.” She told Anwyll Morris. The elderly woman nodded sadly, looked at the boy in her arms, and then gave a small smile. She obviously thought Ceri was finally giving in to the mating bond. It wouldn’t hurt to allow her mother a few moments of happiness, no matter how small. “Although, would it be alright if I cleaned up first?”

Anwyll’s smile was bright as she ushered her daughter to the guest bathroom, and started the water. “I’ll bring you some clothes.” The warm water felt heavenly, and Ceri stayed in longer than she should have, before climbing out and changing into the clothes her mother had brought her. She tied her hair back, exposing her worn features, something she hadn’t expected when she left. Life had been hard. She entered the kitchen and smiled at Bryn, cleaned up and sitting with a bowl of chicken soup. Ceri turned down the offered bowl, and started for the door. 

“I need to see Remus, mother.” She insisted.

“He lives in Maxwell and Noni’s old home. They passed not long after you left.” Anwyll sighed. Ceri felt a surge of grief for the Alphas of her old pack. Steeling herself, she nodded and walked out. The Lupin’s home was four streets away, and beautiful. She sighed again, remembering the antics she’d gotten up to with Remus. She gazed nervously at the old Victorian house. The three story home loomed over her head, making her more nervous than she already was. She took a deep breath. 

“I’ll be okay.” She told herself, trying to stay confident. She shakily knocked, and waited as Remus opened the door. When it did, her wolf rose up and almost forced Ceri into a prostrate position, his presence was so strong. An Omega wolf mated to a strong Beta, Ceri had always been submissive to Remus, but her years away had made her forget how strong he was.

“Ceri?” He gasped in surprise. She studied his face. The years had been kind to him, although his scars still shone brightly. 

“Remus.” She said nervously, baring her neck in a sign of submission. He reached out as if to draw her into a hug, but decided against it.

He ushered her inside and sat her down in an arm chair. She had cleaned up, but she still felt self-conscious. This man was still someone who commanded her attention, and she found herself once again drawn to him. He was her mate, something she hadn’t valued when she was young, and something that was too late to claim now. Remus disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared soon after with a kettle of hot tea, two mugs, and sugar. 

“How are you?” She blurted out, desperate to break the silence. 

“I’m doing okay.” He said tiredly. He turned his attention back to her.

 “Ceri, where did you go?” He asked her after handing her a mug of tea, sweetened to her preferences.

“I was found by a wild pack, and joined them, but that is not why I am here.” She paused and looked Remus in the eye, fighting every urge that told her to submit. Remus set down his mug and leaned forward from the chair across from her.

“Why are you here Ceri?” He sighed tiredly. “You left seventeen years ago. Why re-open these wounds?”

“Remus...” She started, tears gathering in her eyes. 

He didn’t let her finish. “No, Ceri! You betrayed me! You left me to break, and for what? Did you find what you wanted? No, or you wouldn’t be here. Why did you finish the mating with me if you were going to leave me to find comfort in the arms of another man? Don’t deny it. I can smell others on you. Some are your pack, but one shares your scent and another. That means kids, Ceri. You had kids with another man. Then you come running here with your tail between your legs. So what are you doing here?”

Ceri wiped at the tears in the corner of her eyes. “Remus, I am dying of _gywnn_ (trial by poisoning) and I have two sons.” Remus looked away, growling under his breath. “Bryn is eleven,  and with my mother right now. His father was Cayden Evans, a military man and a wolfblood.” Remus’s head snapped toward her, mouthing the name. It was a familiar one. Ceri continued. “Ryddian is seventeen. Remus, he’s yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

Remus stood, sending his chair careening to the floor and looked out the window, his jaw tightening furiously. “Mine!? Ceri how? Why din’t you tell me?” His voice was wounded and angry, a dangerous combination. She wiped at her eyes again in order to see him clearly, despite knowing he would never hurt her, even in his fury.

“Do you remember? That month before I went missing, we were together every night.” _When we mated and become married in the eyes of all wolfbloods._ She didn’t say. _Before I betrayed you._ Remus nodded tightly.

“You said you’ve undergone _gywnn_ , and lost.” Remus remembered. “You want me to arrange to have Ryddian, and you want me to do something for Bryn as well.” He stated. It wasn’t a question because he already knew the answer.

Ceri nodded reluctantly. “Yes.” She admitted. “Ryddian deserves his father, and Bryn doesn’t deserve to go back to Alric’s pack. He’s insane.”

“Very well, Ceri. I want Ryddian. I’ve always wanted a family. Let me raise him, and I’ll take Bryn. I’ll treat them well, raise them as my own cubs.”

Ceri slumped in relief at his words. “That’s why I came, Remus.” She reminded him. “Just so you know, Ryddian was taken by social services fifteen years ago, but you can find him, and raise him, and I have his birth certificate to give you legal claim. I may have been in the wild for seventeen years, but I remember how the human world works. I’m also going to draw up papers giving you sole custody of Bryn once I can find a dependable lawyer.” 

Remus was nodding. “I have some friends who will draw your papers, Ceri, and can get me custody of Ryddian without too much hassle.” He picked up the phone next to Ceri and made a call, choosing to ignore how close Ceri was to him. She had her chance. _And she betrayed me._ He thought darkly. “Andi?... Yeah it’s Remus.... I need a favor... Can you get to my house to draw up some papers?... I know, but it’s important... Yes... Yes... Ok... Yes... Goodbye.” He hung up. The he faced Ceri. 

“She’ll be here soon. After these are drawn up, you’ll do what?” He asked, concerned in spite of his anger. He had always loved Ceri, and always been loyal to her. He had only married Tonks because she’d seduced him while drunk. She’d been mortified to know why he hadn’t pursued her, and when she found out she was carrying Teddy, they’d both married for the unborn child, an agreement between them to never have intimacy again. Remus still loved Ceri, and was still loyal to her. 

“There are still things I need to do before I pass. I need to make things right with my parents, and I need to find Cayden’s family and tell them about Bryn. They should at least know he exists.”

“Of course.” A car drove up outside.

“That’s your friend?”

“Yes, she is a lawyer, and aware of the wolfbloods, so she’ll get me custody without hassle. Make yourself comfortable, while I go and grab Bryn from your parents.” She stopped him with a hand. 

“Remus who is the Alpha here?” She questioned.

“Davis Mestin, but it doesn’t matter because I am moving. You caught me at a good time. Today is my last day here. My godson and his mate are both seventeen, and I am joining them. Bryn and Ryddian will be a welcome addition to their pack.” He explained to the worried mother in Ceri.

“Very well. You are confident in the wolfblood who will be their Alpha though?” 

“Of course Ceri. Your sons will not deal with anything barbaric like _gywnn_. I promise.” He vowed. She smiled weakly at him, and moved her head to the door. 

“Go get the door and Bryn, Remus. I’ll be fine.”

Ceri waited in the living room as an older woman, in her mid sixties, entered the room with a briefcase in one hand and a baby in the other. She gasped when she saw Ceri. 

“Oh, my!” She sat down across from her. “You must be Ceri Morris. I’ve heard all about you! Remus has been utterly devoted to you for the last seventeen years. Even when he was forced into a marriage, he never touched another woman willingly. You’re lucky to have him.”

Ceri looked away in guilt. She had been unfaithful, and Remus had never been anything other than faithful. At least now he would be free to find another wolfblood. If she wasn’t dying, she would try to stay with him this one. “My own daughter got him drunk.” The woman continued. “She seduced him and got pregnant. He married her and never touched her again. He slept in another room. She died six months ago.”

“I’m sorry.” Ceri said distantly, stricken by the amount of faithfulness Remus had shown. She examined the baby in interest. “Is this his child?”

“Yes.” She said smiling. “This is Teddy.” Ceri reached out in sadness and took hold of the child. She kissed his fuzzy head, and allowed a few tears to leak out of her eyes, before wiping her eyes and returning Teddy to his grandmother. 

“Remus is fetching my boy from my parent’s house. I’m signing guardianship over to him. I’m dying.” Ceri was honest with the woman. “My son isn’t Remus’s. I sought comfort in the arms of other men. I don’t deserve Remus. He has been faithful to me, and I was not. If I was to do it over again, I would choose Remus, but I can’t. I’m sorry. If I wasn’t dying, I would stay here and spend the rest of my life trying to atone for what I’ve done, but I am dying, and Remus doesn’t deserve that either, because I know the bond means he will still love and care for me for as long as I live. I’ll disappear, and I’ll die in peace, leaving him free to be with another without guilt.”

The elder woman set Teddy in the next room and sat Ceri down. “Sweetheart, don’t you think he deserves to make that decision?”

Ceri sighed. “Probably, but one more bad decision can’t really do any more damage. I cheated. That’s the worst thing you can do as a wolfblood. I don’t deserve a second chance, and I don’t want him giving me one because he feels sorry for me.”

“Alright. I won’t try to change your mind. I don’t understand wolfblood matings. I’ll make this custody thing as fast as possible, and then I’ll keep an eye on your boys. If anything happens to Remus, he has his godson, Harry Potter, as a guardian for Teddy, and I’ll list Ryddian and Bryn on that list of dependents as well. Is that ok?”

“Yes, thank you...” She trailed off as she realized she didn’t know the woman’s name.

“Andromeda Tonks. Just call me Andi, dear.” The woman said with a motherly smile. 

“Andi.” Ceri finished. 

Remus came in, Bryn in tow. He was holding a small backpack which he held out to his mother. “Your ma said this was for you, ma. And then she said Remus 

 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~ 4 Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~

“That’s it.” Andromeda said quietly. “Just sign there and Remus will now have custody of Bryn, as well as a statement that it is your will that Ryddian take his father’s name and pass into his care. You acknowledge that it was your fault Ryddian was abandoned, and that Remus had no prior knowledge of his existence. This will legally put Ryddian in Remus’s care unless he has been adopted, and Bryn says he called the woman his foster mom, so he has not been. It has happened before that a mother does not inform the father of a child. Remus will be given custody, especially with his spotless record.”

“Thank you.” Ceri quickly signed and kissed her son on the head.  “Thank you so much. I’ve been so worries about my children, and maybe this will help. Bryn, listen to Remus, and try to be more human. It is safe for you, unlike the wild. I may have embraced my wildness, but humans and tames don’t poison their own. I had forgotten the good of the human world in my embracement of the wolf.” She hugged her son once more, and passed him to Remus, before disappearing out the door, leaving her youngest son behind. She refused to look back.

Remus sighed and grasped Bryn’s shoulder. “Come along Bryn, let’s go get your brother.” He got Bryn into the car, and buckled him up, waving goodbye to Andromeda, who apparated away with a crack, still holding Teddy. Remus did not wish to drag his young son around while trying to get custody of Ryddian. Bryn had been cleaned up by his grandparents, and was obviously uncomfortable in the car. He fidgeted, but didn’t dare mess with the seatbelt. As wild as he had been raised, Bryn was fully aware that Remus Lupin was his only chance for survival, and he would do everything possible to ensure that he did not ruin that chance. 

Remus flipped open a cell phone, motioning for the cub to be silent. “Padfoot, it’s Moony ... Can you get the manor you were speaking of ready? ... It is? ... They are? ... Great, we’ll be there soon. I have some big news. Don’t forget, Harry and Hermione have a date tonight, and won’t be home till at least ten ... Also, don’t forget to pick Teddy up from Andi.” He snapped the phone shut. An hour later he slowed down and parked in front of the large social services building. He helped Bryn with the seatbelt and the door, and they both entered. Bryn was having a hard time with all the humans, but tried his best to keep calm. Remus offered him a chocolate bar, which Bryn cautiously ate. There was a calming draught laced into it, and the boy settled instantly. Remus grinned smugly. Chocolate fixed everything.

Approaching the secretary, Remus pulled out a sheet of paper from his briefcase. “I’m here to see Mr. Grydur. My lawyer called for an appointment.”

“Name?” She asked without looking up.

“Remus Lupin.” He told the bored secretary. She finally looked up. 

“Room 312.” She instructed. “Third floor, two doors to the left.”

“Thank you.” He pulled Bryn along, taking the stairs so as not to overwhelm the kid with an elevator. Even with a calming draught, Remus had a feeling that would be too much. 

Mr. Grydur, as it turned out, had a former wife who hadn’t let him have custody of their two sons, and was sympathetic to Remus’s cause.  About an hour and two stories later, Remus was on his way to Stonybridge, custody papers in hand. He still couldn’t believe Ryddian had been placed there. Remus wouldn’t have to remove him from his environment, just his foster parents. He looked over the papers again after setting cruise control. _Ugh, vegetarians._

He dropped Bryn off at Sirius’s manor, where Harry and Hermione were just arriving at half past eight. A call from Andi had cut their date short, so they started dinner, feeding Bryn as well as themselves, while Remus drove to Ryddian’s foster family. 

The agency had obviously called ahead. The Huet’s had boxed up Ryddian’s things, and placed them on the front porch. When Remus arrived, a blonde emerged from the house. 

“You must be Mr. Lupin.” She greeted kindly. 

“I am. And you are... Penelope Huet? Ryddian’s foster mother?” He confirmed.

“Yes. Bill is inside. I’ll have him load up Ryddian’s things, if you’ll just come in, and we can go ahead and do the signatures now. Ryddian’s not picking up his phone, but his curfew is 9:30 PM, so hopefully he’ll be hoe soon enough. He was having dinner at a friend’s house. Bill and I are vegetarians for health reasons, so we try to allow him to eat elsewhere when possible. He’s a good kid ... just troubled. He doesn’t really like us, but Bill and I have tries very hard.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Huet. I appreciate all the care you’ve poured into my son. I just wish I’d known about him sooner. Ceri, his mother, showed up this afternoon and announced it. She’s dying, figured it was time to make amends. It was a shock, but as a parent I always have room in my heart for one more son.”

Mrs. Huet gasped. “Oh my. Well you are certainly in a rush!”

“I’ve spent seventeen years unaware of my son’s existence. I wasn’t about to waste any more time!” He added his signature next to Penelope’s and waited. About ten minutes later, Bill came back into the house. The all watched the front door, waiting in silence. At nine thirty sharp, a boy that could only be his son emerged from the forest and jogged up the driveway into the brightly lit house. Ryddian slammed the door open.

“I’m home.” He spat. 

“Ryddian, sit down.” Bill Huet called. Reluctantly, he joined them in the living room, finally noticing Remus.

“What’s this?” He demanded. Remus frowned at him. 

“Ryddian, they found your birth father. He had custody of you now.” Penelope was kind, but not Remus’s favorite. She just blurted it out like it wasn’t a big deal, like Ryddian hadn’t spent his whole life completely unaware of who his father was, or if he was a wolfblood on both sides or ... or a lot of things. Ryddian just growled and ran upstairs.

Remus looked wistfully upstairs. “I just found out about him, and I want him to be happy with me.” He admitted to Mrs. Huet. 

She smiled sadly. “Don’t worry. He’ll adjust to you. Why don’t you tell me what happened to his mother while he cools off?” She suggested.

“Ceri was a spirited woman. Seventeen years ago, she ran away, just shy of turning seventeen. She found me today, indicated she was dying, told me I had a son, and signed over custody of both Ryddian and her other son Bryn to me. His papers even read Ryddian Alun Lupin now, Ceri’s wish.”

About ten minutes later, Remus stood and walked upstairs. There was only one closed door, so Remus knocked softly before entering. 

“Go away.” He heard his son snap. Remus ignored him and took a seat on the bed. The teen rolled away from him placing his pillow over his ears. Kindly but firmly, Remus removed the pillow from his son’s head, and set it next to him.

“Ryddian?” He said softly. “We need to talk, and I would like to get home sometime in the next few hours.”

“I take it you’re my father?” The boy spat, ignoring everything Remus said. 

“Yes, I am.” Remus kept his cool. He would treat Ryddian like he had treated an angry Harry ... so calmly he had no choice but to listen or explode. 

“Well, go away. If you were a real father, you would have found me earlier.” Ahh, now he got it. Abandonment issues. He probably thought he was only here now that the wolf blood had shown itself to be prominent. 

“I didn’t know there was someone to find.” Remus said, still calm. Ryddian looked up in surprise, before forcing a scowl back onto his face. “Ceri Morris ran away three weeks before she turned seventeen, and turned up about ten hours ago to tell me I had a son.”

Ryddian softened a bit. Having been in the system for fifteen years, he knew how hard Remus must have pushed to get custody so fast. “And I suppose you’re going to drag me half way across the country to your house and we’ll play happy family?” His tone was still bitter. This time, Remus was ready with an answer. 

“No. I was already in the process of moving, and considering I was moving into the Black Manor, located here, with Lord Black and Lord Potter, I figured it was fate that you live with me.” 

“Like I want to live with some spoiled lords.” Ryddian scoffed. This time, Remus was angry. Was his son really just this angry?

“Lord Sirius Black is my best friend.” Remus reprimanded, “And Lord Potter is the eighteen year old son of my other best friend, who died seventeen years ago.”

Ryddian stared up at him blankly. “I guess I don’t really have a choice.” He sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ryddian, of course you have a choice. Let me help you get your facts straight. I’m Remus Lupin, and according to your mother’s last wishes concerning you, your last name is Lupin as well.” He extended a hand and pulled his son up from the bed. Ryddian nodded, acknowledging the name change. Remus went on to detail Ceri’s visit to his house. When he was finished explaining, they went downstairs, and Remus loaded Ryddian’s things into the back of his truck. They were off about fifteen minutes later, and Ryddian was plying his father with questions about how his parents met, learning just who his father was until his phone started to vibrate. He picked it up, heart sinking. Maddy. Remus perked up his ears to listen.

“Hello?” He winced before he even heard her speak.

_“Ryddian? Where are you? You were supposed to come to dinner.”_

Ryddian groaned. “Sorry Maddy. Social Services found my birth father. I’m going to his house tonight.”

There was silence on the other end.

 _“Well I guess I’ll tell Tom, Shannon... and Jana then. Congrats on finding your dad. I hope ou and he get along well. Is he a wolfblood as well?” ‘_ Maddy’ was subdued. Remus smiled. It was good that his son had some friends. 

“Maddy, he lives in Stonybridge, I’ll just miss school for the next couple of days while I get used to him. I’m staying.”

 _“Oh! In that case, why don’t you both have dinner with us tomorrow?”_ She invited them both. Remus made a point to ignore Ryddian. It would be fun to keep him guessing.

“I’ll ask him, and call you tomorrow. Bye Maddy.”

 _“By Ryddian. Be safe.”_ She hung up. 

“Girlfriend?” Remus couldn’t help but ask. 

“No!” Ryddian said too quickly. Remus just raised an eyebrow. That sounded suspiciously like a yes to him. “Look, I like her, a lot... It’s just... You see...” Ryddian was lost for words. Remus decided to help him out.

“If she’s really your mate, she feels it too.” Remus told him. Ryddian mulled that over. “Mate? I assume that’s like wolves in the wild?”

Remus’s eyes widened. “Who’s been teaching you our ways?” He asked in shock. “Oh dear. You’re going to have a lot to learn.”

Ryddian frowned. “Maddy’s parents have been teaching me some things, but I’ve mostly just been figuring it out as I go. Never really had a pack.”

Remus frowned. “Well, that’s about to change.” He said sternly. “Harry, the Alpha, and Hermione, his mate, are going to eat you up. I think Harry’s always wanted a sibling.


End file.
